Marvel's Senryu
by TokuBrony94
Summary: A nomad named Taiki Jackson has a problem. Whenever he gets angry, he transforms into a mighty and fearsome dragon. He meets Dr. Bruce Banner and he says to Tai that he could help him. But could he help him in time before another fearful, much larger dragon approaches them?
1. Chapter 1

***TB and KKD both burst through the wall***

 **TB/KKD: OH YEEEAAAHHH!**

 **KKD: Here we are with the next epic tale for our series of Marvel stories.**

 **TB: If I can borrow from my WWE folder here. *looks through said folder before pulling out an envelope and opening it, which began to shout (somehow) in a comic book style fashion "YES! YES! YES!"* Yeah, there we go.**

 **KKD: That was weird.**

 **TB: We've seen weirder in this studio. Anyway, care to tell our readers what this one features?**

 **KKD: Basically, we're focusing on a character whose concept I've been working on for a long time.**

 **TB: And while sharing similarities to another Marvel hero who will appear in this story, he's entirely original, right?**

 **KKD: Pretty much. No saying who that hero is, but you'll see for yourselves.**

 **TB: With that out of the way, set up the Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney, Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

The scene begins with a view of Japan from the air, soon focusing on Mt. Fuji, the sheer splendor and size of it towering above its landscape. Then, we focus on a cave in the mountainside, inside which we see it was dark, but the only light seen inside were two yellow circles and a strange growling could be heard before it began running towards the cave entrance, revealing a black dragon with rather demonic-looking scales as they were spiked, had demonic-looking horns, had a massive body, and had four legs along with its wings (like a European dragon), four horns on each side of his head, a claw at the end of each wing, and claws and teeth as sharp as swords and spears. Once it breached the cave, it roared loudly as it took off into the air, going past clouds before it disappeared.

* * *

 **Studio Brony & KKD Studios present**

 **Marvel's**

 **Senryu**

* * *

We soon turn to Philadelphia, finding a young man wearing a long black trench coat over a red shirt, blue jeans and black boots with a backpack hanging off his shoulders. He also has green eyes and was wearing a fedora hat over his white hair, and was clearly trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. He was walking throughout the city, trying to find a place to stay, looking at hotels to see there wasn't anyone else there. He eventually found one that had a clear vacancy, and walked in before ringing the bell, getting the attention of the bellhop.

"Can I help you sir?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'd like a room that's nice and empty. The quieter the better," he answered as the bellhop looked through his drawer and gave him a key.

"Room 3E, it's just on the third floor upstairs. Have a nice stay," he bid, the man taking his key and walking up the stairs and finding the room in question.

"Here we go," the man said to himself as he unlocked the door and entered the small room that had cream yellow-white wallpaper, dark carpeted floors, two regular sized beds, and a bathroom right near the entrance, "It'll do for now."

He then walked in, sitting on the bed and taking his coat off and breathing calmly to try and relax. He put his backpack down as well before taking his hat off, revealing he had three black protrusions on each side of his head, before hanging it on a hanging pole. He sighed a bit as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, staring at the black protrusions before he took his shirt off, revealing his slim but muscular figure, along with black tribal tattoos all over his body, with claws on his arms, "spikes" and "scales" on his back, more scale tattoos on his chest, and also on his back were wing tattoos. He then sighed before he turned the water on in the bathtub and switched the setting to shower.

"Man… glad there were no incidents today," the man muttered to himself, feeling relieved as he took his clothes off and stepped in the shower.

* * *

Afterwards, he stepped out of the bathroom with some blue shorts, cleaning his hair with a white towel before finding a man with brown curly hair, a broad chin, brown eyes, and wearing a navy blue shirt, brown pants, and black shoes on a laptop, working on something.

"Um, excuse me… what are you doing here?" the white haired young man asked the man in question, getting him to look up and notice him.

"Oh, pardon me. I came in here because I wanted a quiet room. I, uh, figured no one else was here, but I heard the water running. I, uh, thought you wouldn't mind if we shared the room," the man answered before he got up with his laptop in hand, "But if you don't, that's perfectly alright. I'll ask for another room."

"No wait up, ...I… well, perhaps… *sighs* it's fine. You can stay," the young man replied, feeling a bit reluctant, but also a little guilty.

"I'm glad we could work this out," the man replied before shaking his hand, "My name is Dr. Bruce Banner, what's yours?"

"Taiki Jackson… but you can call me Tai."

"It's, uh, very nice to meet you, Tai. It's unexpected, but I do find it a pleasure."

"The feeling could be shared, but I was hoping to be alone for the night, to be honest," Tai admitted.

"Believe me… the feeling's mutual," Bruce responded before putting his laptop down and continued working on something before he noticed Tai's tattoos and the protrusions on his head, "If you, uh, don't mind me asking… can you tell me what's up with all the ink and… uh, horns?"

"It's… it's a long story," Tai answered, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I got time."

"...Okay then…" Tai sighed as Bruce put his laptop to the side for a moment before Tai sat down on his bed, "It all started when I was a kid. I was at my school, I didn't have a care. Then, all of a sudden, these other kids… these bullies… well… they ticked me off the wrong way. That triggered a spark in the fuse where I… I changed into something… horrible." As he said that, he was holding back any tears, brushing his hand past his horns, "I… I don't even know how or why, but… one moment I got mad, the next I see a playground damaged and those bullies were hospitalized, because of me. I was left alone by everyone, my school… even my family. So I was forced to become a nomad, hiding in plain sight from the people. Just hoping… praying, that one day, I could be able to find a way to control this, this… monster within me."

"I see… you're not alone in that regard, Tai," Bruce sighed, "Well, I think it's only fair if I tell you my story, too."

"Yeah, right. I don't think you know anything about my degree of having a monster within me, just waiting for that moment for me to snap."

"Oh it's true, kid. All too true… you see... a while back, I was researcher in radiation technology and science. I believed in everyone tapping into their inner strengths to become physically stronger. However, one time when I worked at a power plant to make sure everything would go smoothly… something… happened. I was blasted with gamma radiation after trying to save someone who was trapped in the eventual blast radius. So much of that stuff went inside of my body and my blood that it would've killed me. But instead… it awoke this… other guy inside me… and since then, the moment I get angry, or my heart rate increases from adrenaline… he comes out. I'm sure you've seen this… Hulk in the news, right?"

"Wait up, Hulk?" Tai responded, a bit surprised, "As in… that big green brute who trashes everything in site and fights the military on a daily basis?"

"The same." Bruce confirmed, "I've basically been on the run since then."

"...Wow… I… I'm sorry about all that."

"Same for you, Tai. I'll tell you one thing, loneliness can have a very bad effect on a man. I should know… I've been alone when hiding, but I also received help from the only people that I can call my friends."

"Have you tried to find a cure for this… I mean, there's gotta be some sort of cure, like… um… it could work on me as well," Tai replied.

"I gave up searching for a cure. I've tried so many different methods, but none of them worked, there was always an error or something missing. But that didn't stop me, because I figured if I can't cure it, I may as well find a way to control it and use it… to help those in need," Bruce informed Tai, "That method is always a hit and miss for me every time."

"I don't know if _I_ would be able to control this… this… thing inside me. It just seems too uncontrollable for me," Tai sighed before he decided to lay down in his bed, "But if you got any ideas, tell me about them tomorrow. I'm gonna turn in for the night. Night, Bruce."

"Night, Tai."

With that, Tai nodded off to sleep while Bruce went back on his laptop, keeping in contact with someone.

* * *

 _The next thing Tai knew, he was in an open field, walking through it to find scorched ground, fire around him, and he looked horrified by what happened. He soon saw people materialize around him, all of them backing up in fear or crying over the loss of a loved one, leaving Tai to contemplate something._

" _Did… did I do this?" he gawked, feeling horrified by the sight of all this before he heard a loud roar and turned to see the shadow of a large dragon, "This… this can't be…"_

 _Tai just stood frozen in fear before the large dragon that was flying before him, and it breathed a HUGE wave of fire at him, Tai beginning to panic as he began to hyperventilate and his body contorted while it looked like wings were sprouting from his back._

* * *

Tai just shot up awake, almost screaming as he panted. He started touching his body, making sure that nothing was wrong before he sighed in relief. He walked into the bathroom to splash water onto his face, calming down before he heard Bruce running into the room.

"Tai! I went downstairs to eat breakfast, and then…" Bruce started, sounding shocked about something before he turned the TV on to show a city in India completely destroyed, "...you have to see this."

" _Not too long ago, a city in India was apparently attacked by what locals claim to be a giant flying reptile, some even claiming it to be a dragon,_ " the anchorman reported, Tai gasping in response, " _This destruction has left 200 people killed, and injured another 5,000. Reports continue to come in involving the casualties, killed by what can only be reported as large waves of fire and injured by any debris from the buildings around them, like collateral damage. If this is a dragon, as people have reported, where will it strike next? More confirmation on that later._ "

"I… I can't believe this…" Tai said, completely in disbelief over the news report.

"That wasn't you, was it?" Bruce asked.

"No, it wasn't! I was here the whole time, sleeping no less and definitely not out there," Tai started, clearly in a panic before he stopped himself and took a deep breath, managing to calm down before he sat back down on his bed, "Okay… that wasn't me. If it was me, then the damage wouldn't be that massive."

"So you're saying the one who caused this… is bigger?"

"Probably… and besides, most of the casualties were mainly injuries, I've never actually killed anyone. Injure, yes, but never kill."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon. You wanna head out?" Bruce asked, Tai simply nodding in response before they did so.

* * *

The duo then started on their way, with Tai wearing the trench coat and fedora he had before.

"They said that it was a dragon… what are we gonna do?" Tai wondered, not sure what to do or how to handle it.

"Isn't it obvious? We should stop this thing before it harms anyone else," Bruce told Tai, who still looked nervous.

"Are you forgetting that we're monsters as well? If we attempt anything that gets us too mad, then we'd end up hurting more people than save them," Tai responded.

"Trust me, in my case, I can get the other guy to redirect our anger at whatever might be heading our way. I can help you gain control of your beast. Can you trust me enough to help you?" Bruce checked with Tai, who just looked confused on what to do.

Before he could answer, however, they heard a crash and some car alarms go off nearby before they saw a car being thrown towards them.

"Look out!" Tai shouted before shoving Bruce out of the way, narrowly avoiding the thrown car before they looked up to see a big dark green brute about 11 feet tall, had a near reptilian appearance with what looked like armored skin/scales, and was overly muscular. He also appeared to have bones sticking out of his elbows and knees, as well as a visible rib cage, "What is THAT?!"

"The Abomination, an old foe of mine. Created from the same stuff that made the Hulk," Bruce answered, as the Abomination smirked at seeing the duo.

"So, here we are again, Banner. Just two monsters, locked in a battle to the death," the Abomination stated, smirking evilly.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Tai, but I'll be right back," Bruce responded before running off the opposite direction.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?! You can't leave me here with him!" Tai exclaimed before the Abomination rushed up and punched him, sending Tai to the ground before being grabbed by the neck, Tai looking like he'd choke.

"Pathetic. Now do me a favor and die, so that the Hulk and I can fight," the Abomination scoffed before he threw Tai into a building, leaving a hole.

There was a pile of rocks over the poor white haired kid as the Abomination just chuckled sinisterly before a rumbling could be heard and he turned to see the rocks moving slightly. The rocks slowly began to roll off as a black reptilian claw could be seen emerging from the rubble. The rocks were then suddenly pushed off as a loud roar was heard, revealing a black bipedal dragon with yellow green reptilian eyes, 15 foot bat like wings from its back, a 7 foot long tail with spikes on the top, and an armored appearance thanks to the scales and three 2 foot long horns on both sides of its head, but it also had Tai's blue jeans, stopping midway after the knee caps as his legs and feet could be seen as dinosaur-esque. It snarled, revealing sharp teeth as it stared down the Abomination, who just laughed in response.

"I will admit, this is new, this is definitely new," the Abomination chuckled before the dragon stepped towards him. The dragon then roared loudly before they both ran towards each other, "Come on!"

The Abomination started charging, but the dragon flew in much faster before they clashed with each other, the dragon knocking the Abomination down to the ground, much to the Abomination's surprise, only to be picked up by the dragon and thrown into an empty bus. It then ran to the Abomination before jumping on him, punching the Abomination's body and clawing at his face, causing some very visible damage. The Abomination just grabbed his claws, roared for a moment before getting up, head-butting the dragon and slamming him into the ground, creating a crater in the ground. The Abomination then continued to punch the dragon before his fist was grabbed by the dragon's clawed hand, and it began to breathe fire out of his mouth, scorching the Abomination's face, making him scream in pain. The Abomination got off to keep the dragon's fire away before bumping into something, turning around to see a garbage truck. He smirked before picking up the truck and then throwing it at the dragon, but it managed to grab the truck before it could hit the dragon.

"...Well… didn't see that coming," the Abomination admitted before the dragon jumped up and slammed the truck onto him, flattening him against the street as another roar shouted out, the dragon turning to see a green skinned man with green eyes, black hair, a muscular figure and being as tall as the Abomination while wearing brown pants that were torn at the knees before the Abomination tore his way out of the truck, "...Hulk."

"Abomination…" the green giant, Hulk, growled back at him, "Should've known you would come here."

Abomination just growled, but his growled was muted by the growl of the dragon, which got Hulk's attention. The dragon growled at both Hulk and Abomination, apparently seeing both of them as a threat, its eyes widening and its pupils shrinking before roaring loudly and inhaled, set to breath fire in their faces. Luckily, both green giants dodged out of the way before the dragon launched its fire breath, the giants landing a distance apart, executing a staredown from the three before they all charged in. Their clash apparently caused a humongous shockwave, which shattered many window's somehow before they continued thrashing at each other. This lasted until the dragon punched Abomination into the air and flew up after him before breathing in and then spewed out an ice breath onto the green giant's limbs, much to Abomination's shock and confusion before the dragon grabbed his torso and careened down to the ground with him, spinning in a circle rapidly before they hit the street, creating a crater. Hulk just stood there, looking shocked and amazed by what happened, the smoke clearing before the dragon rushed out and tackled him to the ground before holding him down.

"Back off, scale-face," Hulk exclaimed, the dragon growling and roaring in response before the Hulk roared as he got up, the dragon still on him, "Hulk… SMASH!"

Hulk then pounded his fists onto the dragon's head, knocking it down at his feet before the dragon got right back up and tackled the Hulk before flying him into the sky, trying to knock the wind out of the Hulk. The green giant, however, slammed both fists on his back, causing the dragon to let go of the Hulk, making them both fall and crash into a forest. They both managed to get up slowly, before entering a staredown. The dragon was clearly more furious at this point, but Hulk wasn't phased as he stepped forward.

"Okay… listen, I know it's you in there, Tai… why not stop for a moment and calm down," Hulk started to try and negotiate, the dragon who is apparently Tai hissing at him in response, still on the defensive, "Easy now. I'm a friend… it's Bruce."

The dragon panted and tilted its head in confusion, its eyes widening and gaining a cat-like look as it examined the Hulk. It stepped slowly closer, a little hesitant, but looking curious as it stopped a couple inches away from the Hulk. The dragon then looked up at him as the Hulk held out a hand, the dragon looking at it before it raised its claw, unsure of what Hulk would do, before the Hulk put its claw on his hand. The dragon then took its claw off Hulk's hand and looked at it before grunting, gripping its head, reacting in pain as its body shrunk down, its tail retracting, wings folding up into its back and it, along with the spikes and claws retracted into the body to form Tai's tattoos as the scales turned back into his skin. His snout and teeth also flattening out until they became Tai's mouth, teeth, and nose, Tai falling down to his knees in exhaustion as he began breathing heavily. Tai struggled to catch his breath, fully back to normal before he looked up at the Hulk.

"H-Huh?" Tai responded, feeling winded, his vision not the clearest as he looked up at the Hulk, "Wh-What… What's going on?"

"You turned into the thing you mentioned before… turned out to be a dragon," Hulk answered, Tai still trying to catch his breath.

"Did… Did I hurt anybody?"

"Thankfully no, only a big green brute who attacked us first. You know, Abomination."

"Oh yea… that thing. Then I attacked you too… didn't I?" Tai panted, looking up at the Hulk.

"Yea… fortunately we were able to take our fight here. That way no one got hurt," Hulk added as Tai's vision cleared and he finally noticed who he was talking to, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Y-Y-Y… You're the Hulk?" Tai stuttered, shocked by this, the Hulk nodding in confirmation, "I-I-Is Bruce… still… uh... around?"

"…Yeah, Banner's in here. He's managed to control me enough to make sure you're safe as well as what's around us," Hulk informed as he took a deep breath, and calming down, slowly shrinking as his green skin turned a more natural skin tone, and returning back as Bruce, "Ugh… it's not easy letting the big guy take over… I had to jump off a building to call him out."

"So that's… where you ran to."

"Yeah… no matter how many times I tried to kill myself, he refused to let me die and comes out every time."

"...Suicide… is the coward's way out," Tai groaned, "Even I never went that low."

"I was desperate, okay? I've been at this just as long as you, if not more. But yes, after a while, killing myself wasn't the answer," Bruce admitted, "So, now what?"

"...I have no idea," Tai admitted, as he stood back up, "I don't think people in Philadelphia will be too welcoming after what we just went through. Maybe we should head North somewhere."

"Sounds like a good idea," Bruce agreed as he and Tai decided to walk out of the forest.

* * *

 **KKD: Whew! This is getting intense already.**

 **TB: I may have to make a drinking game for every time I say 'Oh s*CAW!*!'.**

 **KKD: Sheesh, really? That's gonna get messy.**

 **TB: I'm only joking. But in all seriousness, with all that's happening in this story as of now, things can only get more intense from here.**

 **KKD: Yea. But seriously, this guy was like my first OC Marvel character, and initially inspired by the Hulk with how he transforms, but also his original design was based off of Spyro the Dragon.**

 **TB: But we also decided to base his current design off the Night Fury from How to Train Your Dragon.**

 **KKD: Yea, pretty much, and that was a drastic departure from my original plans.**

 **TB: Sorry about that. At least we kept his powers from Spyro, right?**

 **KKD: Pretty much, yea. And for those who don't get it, we basically gave Toothless a bipedal form and the personality of the original green Hulk, and the powers of Spyro the Dragon with his multiple breaths.**

 **TB: Also, for those hardcore of comic book nerds crying out 'Hulk shouldn't talk!', be quiet. He talks in the Avengers cartoon, Agents of S.M.A.S.H., as well as the recent Marvel comics… I think. Does the Hulk talk in the new comics?**

 **KKD: Depends on the incarnation.**

 **TB: Regular Marvel continuity in this case.**

 **KKD: Yea, it's always in flux, and to my knowledge, he's got the mind and vocabulary of a child.**

 **TB: But in this story we'll make an exception much like the current Marvel cartoons. Anyway, favorite parts time.**

 **KKD: Gotta say, the reveal of Tai's dragon form and how he reverts to normal is a favorite part of mine.**

 **TB: I like that along with his first fight against the Abomination and the Hulk.**

 **KKD: Very cool, but due to some time constraints of of when we write this, we gotta get moving. Until next time, this is the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: ...and the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And we'll see you next time. Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KKD: *Rushes into studio* WHEW! Just made it.**

 **TB: *Rushes in after him* What perfect timing, too. This is the second of Senryu, and after we finished Dazel's Chapter 2. Yeah, we're still on the double feature boat.**

 **KKD: You betcha. Can't leave Tai behind Rio now.**

 **TB: These two are both very compelling and interesting characters so far. So when we last left our dragon hero, he fought both the Hulk and Abomination before they agreed to move… uh, North, was it?**

 **KKD: They were in Philly, right? Then yea... I think…**

 **TB: Then let's not waste any more time. You got the Disclaimers?**

 **KKD: One sec. *teleports out, and then reappears with the disclaimers as sunglasses* *in DBZA Goku voice, adjusting glasses* Check it.**

 **TB: *in Keanu Reeves voice* Whoa. *puts them on***

 **DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney, Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

In Moscow, things seemed quiet before a loud roar could be heard, the citizens looking up to see the large black dragon from before running away in an attempt to find shelter or defenses before the dragon breathed a large burst of flames out of its mouth. It continued shooting out its wave of fire even as military forces tried to shoot it down. Their heavy fire and artillery proved ineffective, however, as the dragon blasted them and flew off, leaving the city burned, charred, and its citizens either dead or severely injured.

* * *

Later, somewhere in New York, Tai and Bruce were walking through the crowded streets, trying to stay hidden as much as possible. Tai even got his leather coat and hat back on and made sure to cover all his horns, and Bruce having a different set of clothes after his last transformation.

"That was too close. Good thing we managed to move out before we got exposed," Tai whispered.

"...Let me tell you, moving after an incident isn't easy," Bruce admitted, "Making sure we remain unseen, not drawing any attention, all of that is very difficult. Now, I think I know someone who can help you with your… uh, problem."

"Who exactly?" Tai asked, he and Bruce stopping as they looked around for a moment.

"Let's just say he can be very spiritual about this kind of stuff. He could be able to help you… uh… control that dragon within you."

Before Tai was about to respond, they heard static on a nearby TV as it transitioned into a Breaking News report.

" _This just in, a city in Moscow has been utterly scorched and destroyed, leaving 250 killed and 30,000 injured. This attack was much more severe than the similar event in India. In comparison, the military managed to try and hold back the forces, but they described the source of the attack as a giant European dragon, similar to what some witnesses stated in the India devastation,"_ the anchorman reported, leaving Tai shocked (looking like he'd panic any second) while Bruce just looked surprised, " _If this is a dragon, what will it do, and where will it strike next? More information on that as the story unfolds. And now, we will return you to the regularly schedule programming already in process._ "

Tai began to sweat a bit in nervousness as he began panting, almost like he was hyperventilating before he walked over into a nearby alley before pounding his fist against the wall, grunting in frustration while he did.

"Damn it! Why?! WHY?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai, calm down. Don't do something you'll regret," Bruce responded, trying to help Tai calm down.

"While we're wasting time, that dragon is destroying cities and killing people! We have to do something."

"And we will, but we'll get nowhere with it if you don't stop yourself and take a deep breath," Bruce instructed Tai, who managed to do so and calm down.

"...*sigh* Okay, I think I'm good," Tai responded, managing to calm down, "Now, where do we find this person that you're talking about?"

"Follow me."

With that, Bruce guided Tai down the street to go find this person that he was talking about.

* * *

Later, the duo walked out of the subway and walked out to reveal they were now near Central Park.

"Damn subways, they take forever and they're so damn packed," Tai commented.

"I know, but it's one of those unavoidable evils. Don't even get me started on the assholes who get on your nerves," Bruce muttered before they walked into Central Park.

They walked further into the park when Tai's sharp eyes caught the sight of something in the trees. He thought he might've seen some sort of fort behind the leaves, but Bruce called for him to catch up. He just took one last look at the fort before following Bruce again. They continued walking to an open area of the park that looked like a place for people to have picnics.

"So, this is where we are supposed to meet this guy you mentioned?" Tai figured, Bruce nodding in response, "So… where is he?"

"I got into contact with him, he should be around here any minute now," Bruce answered.

In just a few seconds, Tai saw a figure wearing green spandex and yellow karate shoes, the green spandex having a yellow dragon design on the front, the upper part of his head covered by a yellow mask with white covering his eyes along with black outlines around the white. This man approached the duo, Tai looking mainly confused.

"I'm glad that you called me, Mr. Banner," the man greeted with a bow to Bruce.

"Thank you, Daniel," Bruce replied.

"Who is this?" Tai asked, confused.

"This is Daniel Rand, better known as the Iron Fist," Bruce introduced, Iron Fist bowing to Tai.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Iron Fist said, bowing to Tai.

"Um… same here," Tai replied as he bowed back, still feeling a bit awkward meeting the enigmatic figure.

"Okay, now I have to get in contact with someone else right now, so I'll leave you with Daniel, Tai," Bruce informed as he left the two.

"So, uh… Daniel-san, Bruce said that you can help me in some way… how-" Tai began before Iron Fist held his hand up.

"First off, don't call me Daniel-san, I'm not of Asian heritage. Call me Danny. Second, Mr. Banner told me of your… unique condition," Iron Fist informed, "He asked me to help you."

"In response to your first remark, you may not be of Asian heritage, but I am. Nextly, how do you plan on helping me control this… beast inside me?"

"Simple. Meditation."

"...Really? How would that help me?"

"There's more to it than just meditation on it's own. You need to meditate in order to find the inner beast that's within you, and you need to tame that beast if you wanna gain control of it," Iron Fist told Tai, who sighed before he sat down in a pretzel position, "Now just calm yourself, concentrate and tame the beast within you."

Tai just let out a breath as she closed his eyes, taking deep and steady breaths at first, and then began to focus, Iron Fist watching his progress.

* * *

 _Inside his mind, Tai found himself in some sort of black limbo._

" _Where am I?" he wondered before the area lit up a bit, and a familiar sight came into his vision._

* * *

"Okay. You should be seeing something by now. Tell me, Tai," Iron Fist said, "What do you see?"

"...I see… something familiar," Tai answered.

* * *

 _Tai looked around the area, which looked like it was in a forest, finding what looked like a younger version of himself with black hair, brown eyes, and no horns coming out of his spiked hair walking alongside a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and both were wearing red baseball caps, white shirts, blue shorts and light brown shoes._

" _Wait a second, that's me and… Tou-san (Dad)?" Tai gawked as he saw the two walking through the forest before they arrived at the entrance of a cave._

" _So this is the entrance to the ancient Jinden no Ryu (Temple of Dragons), Tou-san?" the young Tai asked in curiosity._

" _It certainly is, Taiki. Inside we will find ancient writings and research on the dragons that ruled the skies in the time before time." Tai's dad confirmed before they entered, with the present-day "Mind" Tai following them without them knowing._

" _I remember this, ...This was the big day my Tou-san and I made this discovery… but what does this have to do with the dragon inside of me?" Tai wondered as he followed his memory into the inner sanctum of the temple, his father pulling out two mining helmets to light up their path._

 _They continued walking down the path into the cave, finding painted murals and writings of people interacting with and worshipping dragons, the dragons shown being depicted in all sorts of shapes, sizes, designs, and colors, but two more noticeable ones were shown on the back wall, both of them being black, one looking like the dragon Tai transformed into with symbols representing fire, lightning, ice, and earth surrounding it while fighting the other dragon that looked like the one who attacked the cities recently._

" _Tou-san, what are those two dragons there?" the young Tai asked, looking in awe at the mural in question, "Mind" Tai looking shocked by the image of the two dragons._

" _Those, son, appear to be the ancient dragons Malcor and Draco. It was said that these two dragons used to be allies until Malcor turned on humanity, forming the western view of dragons today, while Draco confronted him and was one of the first to make peace with humans, forming Asian views of dragons," Tai's dad said, reading some text that would look illegible to modern eyes, "It says here 'During the end of Draco's days, he unraveled, tumbling deeper into insanity before fighting Malcor to the death. They were later sealed away, but their spirits are at permanent unrest until the day one of them dies and remain dead even in the afterlife'. Wow, that's… rather dark. I never knew that these two that would help form the basis of modern views of dragons would hate each other with such a burning passion."_

 _Tai looked stunned, realizing now that his dragon and the one that attacked the cities are connected somehow, but then remembered he wasn't paying full attention that day as he saw his younger self find a glowing blue gemstone._

" _What's this?" young Tai wondered, Tai gasping as he was about to panic, realizing what was about to happen as his father turned to see what he had._

" _Taiki, don't touch that!" his father shouted, trying to reach to his son, but it was too late as young Tai picked up the gemstone, which caused what felt like an earthquake._

" _Oh no… it's happening…" Tai gawked, panicking a bit as the images of Draco and Malcor began to glow, Draco glowing white and Malcor glowing a menacingly dark shade of violet, "Oh my God!"_

 _The trio looked on in panic as the glow turned into astral images of dragons, roaring loudly before Malcor's spirit flew out of the cave while Draco's, trying to fly after Malcor, flew into young Tai, making him freeze before he screamed in pain, feeling something happen as the cave started to come down._

" _It was then… that moment I foolishly took the gemstone," Tai realized as young Tai's hair began turning white and the horns grew out of the side of his head, "That's how that dragon… Draco, came into me. But I blacked out and didn't remember… so… what did…"_

 _However, the memory continued on as Tai's father tried to get his young self to move, but young Tai looked at his father with now menacing green eyes, like those of a reptile, before glowing markings began to shine through his clothes, which Tai knew as the tattoos that now adorned his body today._

" _Oh no," Tai's father gawked, knowing what was about to happen as the rocks of the cave started to collapse near them, "Taiki, look out!"_

 _However, as the rocks fell on top of the two of them, young Tai transformed into Draco's physical form, Tai's modern dragon form, for the first time as the dragon grabbed Tai's dad and flew out, Tai being yanked along for the ride, looking shocked by what was happening._

" _Whoa! So… Draco actually saved my dad… while in a primal state and I was out," Tai gawked as he saw Draco fly out of the cave, just as the temple entrance collapsed, landing in the nearby forest before placing the unconscious body of Tai's dad down._

 _Draco just panted heavily, growling with every pant before he too collapsed, his body slowly changing as the black void encompassed Tai once more before he saw his younger self in a hospital bed. He then saw his younger self slowly waking up, a bandage over his head, covering his white hair and horns._

" _Ow… my head," young Tai winced as he sat up and noticed he was in the hospital, "...Wh-Where am I? Where's Tou-san?"_

 _The nurse who was in there saw the boy panicking before approaching him._

" _Calm down, you're still experiencing some shock from the cave in," the nurse told young Tai, "You're in a hospital recovering from what I can only assume to be a nasty blow to the head."_

" _Really? Where's my dad?"_

" _...Unfortunately, he's… well… we found him, but… he didn't survive the cave-in."_

" _No… no no no, he can't be dead. He can't, I… I was with him!" young Tai panicked, clearly not sure what to do._

" _Calm down. I understand that he was close and important to you, but it was too late for him. In your condition, there wasn't anything you could've done," the nurse told young Tai, who started tearing up._

* * *

In the present physical plane, Tai began to tear up a bit.

"...It dug up something deep, didn't it? Uncovered some old bones?" Iron Fist asked.

"...*sniffles* Yes," Tai nodded.

"I apologize that you are reliving such awful memories, but these things may be required, because if I'm right, they're connected to the dragon within, aren't they?"

"...Yeah…"

"Then keep going. You're nearly there," Iron Fist replied, as Tai tried to calm down and continued to concentrate.

* * *

 _Back in his mind, both Tai and young Tai were still crying, mourning their dad's death, before the void came back, leaving Tai alone before he heard a low growl. He then turned slightly to see the glowing green eyes of his dragon form, whom he now knew as Draco._

" _Oh… it's you… finally," Tai muttered, "Now… can we talk?"_

 _The dragon just emerged from the darkness towards Tai before roaring loudly, diving straight at him before Tai moved out of the way._

" _I'll take that as a no then."_

 _Draco roared before trying to tackle Tai, forcing the guy to hold him back as he tried to hold his ground against the mighty dragon._

* * *

On the outside, Tai grunted and squirmed in pain as his body was in a strange state of flux, forcing Iron Fist back. Tai's body shifted back and forth between human and dragon forms, almost as if one was struggling for dominance of the body.

* * *

 _Inside, Tai managed to grab Draco by the shoulders before the dragon managed to push forward, roaring as he punched Tai away, the man rolling on the ground before hitting what he presumed to be a wall. Then, he remembered what his dad read before Draco possessed him._

" _The scripture said that you went insane during your final days before rest. If that was so, why did you help my dad instead of kill him?" Tai demanded to know, as Draco's monstrous appearance was slowly shrinking, and his spikes somewhat receding._

" _...He... human… must… protect…" Draco grunted, struggling to stay still enough to answer._

" _So you_ can _speak. What happened to you? Whenever I got angry, you always popped up and injured those who picked on me. However, you still managed to protect the innocent. What drove you to attack those whom you wanted to defend?!"_

" _...Humans… deserve… life… Malcor… sank too low…"_

 _As Draco struggled to finish his explanation, his eyes widened, and he roared before trying to tackle Tai again. However, determined to get answers, Tai managed to grab the dragon by the horns and stop him before beginning to spin around, the dragon being lifted up by Tai as he was spinning._

" _RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Tai screamed as he let go of Draco, sending him flying, but he regained himself enough to stay in midair before he dived straight towards Tai._

 _Tai just stood his ground, digging his feet into what ground was there as he pulled his right fist back and prepared himself as Draco roared loudly, getting closer at the right time before Tai sternly punched Draco right in the face, causing the dragon to slide across the ground and slip into unconsciousness._

" _Just please, CALM DOWN! There's no need to be so violent with me! We're on the same page here. That big dragon on the news, Malcor, is burning cities as well as killing and injuring the people you swore to protect! Please… I need your help."_

" _Malcor… as long as… he lives… I'll… never return… to normal…" Draco growled, but then, Tai recalled the temple, the void turning into the temple before he and his dad enter the inner sanctum, time in it having froze aside from him and Draco, allowing him to take a close look at the scriptures._

" _Let's see… Tou-san must've missed this. It says 'Should the spirits of these dragons awaken again, Draco's spirit will return to normal if he finds a host with a strong body and even stronger spirit, and both Draco and the host's powers will increase a thousand fold. This will allow the host to control the Draco's unbelievable power and gain access to his wisdom, but should the host become full of rage and increased heart beats then he will become as mindless and monstrous as Draco became'," Tai read, allowing Draco to look up at him and the scriptures._

" _...I… I remember… I was still crazed, and as I was chasing Malcor… you were there," Draco recalled, his form slimming down as well as the spikes and horns receding and shrinking a bit before he stood back up, "You had stood in the way as I was going after him. I almost took out my rage on your father, but I didn't. Your heart and mind were in the right state, and while I was still enraged, I nearly corrupted you, but you were still calm enough to halt my rage."_

" _So that's why you saved my father," Tai realized._

" _Let me say right now… that I am deeply… truly sorry about everything that has happened to you up to this point. If I had managed to save your father… and he lived… then perhaps… our first encounter would've been more pleasant. As for those who did you wrong… what they did to you was unacceptable… but what I did is unforgivable."_

" _...Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. You were only trying to protect me. I understand," Tai replied as he put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "We all lose sight of who we are sometimes, and in those times… we all need someone to help us see the light."_

 _Draco was just stunned and awed by Tai's words of wisdom to live by as he put his reptilian claw on Tai's shoulder._

" _You are an honorable man… Taiki," Draco admitted, causing them both to smile before Draco removed his claw from Tai's shoulder, "You say that Malcor has risen again?"_

" _Yes. Now I need your help. Will you lend me your power so that I can fight him while also saving those he plans to kill?" Tai asked Draco._

" _Taiki… you have already shown your worth in wielding my power. Use it however you wish, as long as you know to watch and use your power carefully," Draco informed, "From this day forward, when you use my power… you shall have the power of a thousand dragons… and shall henceforth be known as… Senryu (literally means Thousand Dragons)."_

 _Tai just nodded as Draco placed his clawed hands on the man's shoulders, the two closing their eyes as the black void lit up in a bright white light and they both glowed a bright golden yellow._

* * *

Back in the physical realm, Tai's eyes shot open and he began transforming into his dragon form again, Iron Fist getting ready to defend himself as Tai stood up.

"*pant, pant* It worked," Tai told Iron Fist, still trying to calm down just enough to remain in control.

"Thank goodness. Your progress proved quite successful," Iron Fist replied, easing his stance.

"All Draco needed was to get some sense knocked into him and he now has full control of his senses, as have I."

"I'm guessing Draco is the dragon?"

"Your guess, correct. And together, he has given me his power, the power of a thousand dragons, to fight off that dragon that is attacking cities as we speak."

"That's great to hear, Tai," he suddenly heard someone say along with a slow clapping as they turned to see Bruce, "You gained control, and assumedly found out more about what we're up against here."

"Right. I'll tell you the rest along the way," Tai informed as he transformed back to normal.

"Well then, I guess my work here is done. I bid you good luck in this upcoming battle. Take care Tai, Bruce," Iron Fist replied before he bowed to them and then disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

 **KKD: Man. That was tight. We finally got to see an origin of one of our heroes' powers come to light, and not just have our characters verbally state the origins. I like it when we do that.**

 **TB: Let's see… Animal, Andromeda, Tremor & Phase, and now Senryu. That's four of our stories that features an origin in detail.**

 **KKD: I mean it feels more like we actually show those origins here compared to the others. And Animal was a mutant, so all that happened was "Jessie hits puberty. *POOF!* Superpowers." Andromeda, we just see the vague process of her assembly, and Tremor & Phase was like a vague flashback compared to Senryu here where it's explained in the most detail we could show. Know what I mean?**

 **TB: I see what you mean. Maybe we'll fix that up in later stories. Anyway, you liked how this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: What do you think, man? It was awesome.**

 **TB: Of course it was. I'll go first for favorite parts. I liked the origin, as well as the fight between Tai and Draco (Ha ha, Harry Potter reference). I was a bit nervous about him at first, but it turns out that Draco is as noble as an 80s cartoon hero.**

 **KKD: And I'll be the first to say, as cliche or generic as that** _ **may**_ **sound at first, would you rather have the most noble hero in the world, or an anti-hero who's so brooding, mopey, and dopey that you scream for him to show more emotion. *looks at Sasuke Uchiha***

 **TB: We're looking at you early 2000s superhero movies, and DC Shared Movie Universe. To DC Entertainment's films, lighten your heroes up, Batman is brooding enough we don't need any more.**

 **KKD: Yea. That and combined with the overly OP nature of Superman and how overly noble he is is the reason why I always put myself in the Marvel Camp in the Marvel/DC fan war.**

 **TB: At least Marvel's Cinematic Universe has well developed and even funny characters, who know the right time to be dramatic and have a sense of humor. No offense to anyone who likes DC, I like DC too. But the brooding hero stereotype needs to give itself a break. Moving on, what are your favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Right. Honestly, I also thought the origin and fight between those two was my favorite. And to think, admittedly, before this point I had no solid idea if Tai was gonna be a mutant, or if he was gonna get his powers by accident before… BAM! Stroke of genius with the mystic temple thing, and we also explain Malcor's backstory, too. Two birds, one stone.**

 **TB: And given the TB Seal of Approval. Now… tune in next time for the exciting conclusion of Senryu, and the continuation of Dazel. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB/KKD: Signing off.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TB: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'm excited!**

 **KKD: For the final battle? Heck yea! So am I!**

 **TB: Save the excitement for later, KKD.**

 **KKD: Says the guy who just said he was excited.**

 **TB: I'm excited that it's coming. Anyway, true believers, here we are on the final chapter of Senryu.**

 **KKD: Which also means, Dazel will be coming to a close, too.**

 **TB: Not really no. I think Dazel is still continuing.**

 **KKD: Huh? But what about the whole double feature thing?**

 **TB: Oh it's still a thing until this story comes to an end. Dazel will probably be a chapter longer than this one before we move on to others.**

 **KKD: Right. So... Disclaimers?**

 **TB: You bet your ass, Disclaimers. Roll them! *Disclaimers literally roll in, squishing TB* Oomph!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney, Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

 **TB: *muffled* This worked out so much better on paper.**

* * *

"So you're saying that your dragon form and the dragon that attacked the cities around the world are ancient rivals?" Bruce asked Tai, the latter having explained what he went through in order to control his dragon, Draco.

"Pretty much. Yea," Tai nodded, "That large dragon, Malcor, is attacking cities after sleeping for thousands of years, and Draco, the dragon who granted me powers and his dragon form, was his counterpoint who wanted peace only to be driven insane by Malcor's thirst for destruction and violence."

"This is starting to sound like something from an 80s cartoon."

"Right… But regardless, it turns out that Draco needed a host in order to return to his normal self. Luckily, that host was me."

"That doesn't explain why you still rampaged before getting him under control."

"Keep in mind, Draco was still insane as he was chasing Malcor before he landed, so while he did calm down a bit, it wasn't enough to stop him. He just needed to be reminded of who he is," Tai pointed out, "Guess I was lucky enough to have such a clear memory to help him."

"Lucky would be an understatement," Bruce pointed out, "So are you gonna go after Malcor, or are you gonna wait for him?"

"Well… I'd have to do it eventually so…"

Before Tai could answer, they heard another news report blurt out a nearby TV.

" _We have just received word that the beast that has attacked India and Moscow has made its way to Berlin and once again left a path of death and destruction in its wake. With an estimation of 2,000 dead, over 6,000 injured, and even 700 people missing, this has been the worst attack yet. However, an eyewitness managed to capture a picture of the beast as the military put up an impressive defense,_ " the anchorman informed before a picture of the same dragon that attacked the cities, the one known as Malcor, appeared on-screen, " _This confirms that the beast is, in fact, a dragon according to locals, attack victims, and the military, though scientists are somehow still debating over whether it's real or fake. Regardless, this begs the question, when and where will it strike next? Well, after the military's failed, yet very impressive defense against the dragon, as stated before, they began to determine the answer to this question by calculating the distance between each major attack site, and its flight pattern. After much deliberation, they confirmed that the dragon is headed for New York next and have already contacted the forces over here to warn them, we will be on high alert until the crisis is averted, so to all our viewers, we will keep you up to date involving when it will arrive, but until then, prepare yourselves._ "

"Looks like I'm gonna be waiting for him," Tai figured with a sigh.

"Do you need the other guy's help in this?" Bruce asked.

"Don't worry, Bruce. I can handle it. Just make sure to help as many people as you can find a safe place, because once Malcor arrives, no one will be safe."

"The easiest thing to do will be to direct him away from the city, there will be less casualties that way."

"Right... But it won't be easy," Tai answered before he walked off, possibly to go mentally and physically prepare himself for battle.

* * *

That night, it began to rain hard, with Tai standing on a lone rooftop, hat off, looking to the horizon. With a sigh, he looked down into a puddle to see, instead of his own reflection, Draco looking back at him.

"...How long has your rivalry with Malcor lasted?" Tai asked, understanding what was going on

' _Dragons tend to live longer than most creatures, so I'd have to say when we were alive, he lasted about 6 millennia before we were sealed,'_ Draco answered.

"Well then, your 6 millenia of Hell will be put to rest… for good."

' _I believe that you can do this. …For the sake of humanity and those whom you hold dear, I believe in you… Good luck… Senryu.'_ Draco told Tai before his image in the puddle rippled, fading away into Tai's reflection, the teen looking back to the horizon to see the silhouetted figure of the massive dragon Malcor coming through the clouds.

It didn't take long before the military, who were already set up by the shore, began to fire at the figure when it came close. However, the tank shots and missiles did nothing to the beast as Malcor inhaled, a fiery red and yellow glow appeared in the back of his throat before he roared and launched out a torrent of fire so hot that it made all the military tanks and jeeps explode upon impact, as well as destroy anything else within its vicinity. Tai just looked at it with a determined look on his face before preparing himself, slowly walking at first before he started to pick up the pace, his tattoos beginning to glow before he was now sprinting, his body shifting before his wings burst from his shirt, which ripped off of him as he grew, his horns becoming much a little larger, the tail bursting from his pants, and his shoes as well as the bottom of his pant legs ripped off, and by the time he reached the roof's edge, his hair had faded to nothing as his face had gone full dragon before he took off and flew in front of Malcor, who growled at him in rage.

"Hey! Malcor! You want a fight? Then come and get it!" Senryu shouted at him, Malcor roaring before flying at the humanoid dragon, and tried to blast his opponent with fire, but Senryu dodged all of them as he was flying away from the massive beast.

This allowed Senryu to maneuver through the city while Malcor was above him, still chasing him.

"Gotta get him away from here," he mutter to himself before blasting Malcor with a giant burst of fire on his belly, making him roar in pain before crashing down near Central Park, crushing some buildings along the way as well.

At the same time, the military began evacuating people from the buildings and streets. As Malcor got back up, he stared down Senryu, the latter noticing some people in danger of getting crushed by rubble, giving him a quick flashback to the cave-in.

"No! Not this time!" he shouted, flying over to grab the people just in time as the debris came crumbling down before he put the people back down, "Get to safety! The military will help you."

While frightened, the people in question just nodded before running off, Senryu looking up to see the Hulk carrying people around his arms, jumping across the air as Iron Fist guided them to safety on the streets.

"We'll take care of the people, you handle the dragon!" Hulk shouted, Senryu nodding before he took off after Malcor, giving the dragon a hard punch in the snout, this blow being powerful enough to send Malcor falling backwards into the park, making the ground shake.

While flying, Senryu pelted Malcor with blasts of lightning, ice, earth, and of course fire, but all that did to Malcor was anger him before he took to the air, the winds from his wings causing the trees to bend or snap into pieces.

"Come after me you giant dinosaur!" Senryu shouted, flying into the sky and away from the city, Malcor following him in the air.

As the combatants blasted, swiped and chased each other, the storm raged on, lightning blasting around them, illuminating the sky to show them fighting with each strike. Then, Senryu managed to fly back down below the storm, where the rain was now in a torrential downpour before he flew down to a wasteland plain. Malcor was diving down towards him, Senryu just standing on the ground, waiting until Malcor was 5 feet from the ground before flying off. Being the giant brute he was, Malcor couldn't turn fast enough and crashed headfirst into the ground, sliding across the ground and leaving a trail of destroyed Earth.

After that, the giant beast got up and stared down the humanoid dragon who evaded him. They were at a standoff as the storm raged on and thunder could be faintly heard a distance away. After about 2 minutes, the two dragons roared and charged at each other before they threw their claws at each other, the clash causing a gust of wind to burst out like a shockwave. Malcor then grabbed Senryu in his massive claw before slamming his claw into the ground, creating a crater and causing the humanoid dragon to scream out in pain. Malcor just continued to pound Senryu, delivering blow after blow before finally, Senryu grabbed his right claw and held onto it. He struggled to push back until, with a growl, some of his scales glowed blue before shoving the giant paw off of him and fired a blue colored fire breath on Malcor's belly, making him fall backwards yet again. Senryu got back up and doing a loud roar that lasted about 3 seconds before firing yellow lightning out of his mouth, which made Malcor roar in pain.

' _Damn it. I'm hitting this thing with everything I got, and he's still not going down. Does he have any sort of weakness?'_ Senryu thought to himself, blasting Malcor with his ice breath to stall for time, a huge block of ice forming on the back of his neck.

Then, Senryu punched the back of Malcor's neck so hard that the block of ice encasing it exploded into tiny little particles, angering the mighty beast even further. Malcor then slammed his right claw onto Senryu, pining him into the ground before he inhaled with the yellow and red glow in preparation to attack. However, Senryu fired a cannonball-like burst of fire into Malcor's mouth, causing a miniature explosion inside of his mouth as he roared in pain, loudly and back off, letting Senryu take to the skies once again.

' _Wait a minute… that's it. He might be fireproof on the outside, but not so much on the inside. All I need to do is wait for him to open his mouth and blast him from within. This could get messy, but it'll be worth a shot. The only question… how do I get him to open his mouth?'_ Senryu pondered to himself, as Malcor got back up and growled.

Senryu then got an idea as he charged at Malcor, the giant dragon anticipating him to do something, but instead, the humanoid dragon flew around behind Malcor and grabbed his tail.

"Gotcha!" Senryu growled, picking the dragon up by the tail before spinning him around, starting slow but slowly began to pick up speed, "Hrrgh! RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Eventually, Senryu went so fast, he tossed Malcor a solid 5 miles away, destroying much of the forest nearby before he flew up into the air. The storm began to increase in intensity, the thunder getting louder as lightning crashed everywhere around the two dragons as Senryu continued up into the clouds, with Malcor flying up after him. After reaching 65,000 feet in the air, Malcor stopped, looking around for Senryu, having a tough time doing so due to the lack of light and grey clouds. Senryu, meanwhile, flew through the clouds, using them as cover, to get around and past Malcor, before firing a powerful fireball at his back, surprising him. Malcor tried to fire at Senryu, but completely missed, due to the cover of clouds. Senryu blasted Malcor again, this time in the back of the head, before Malcor roared in frustration and blew out his wave of fire all around him to try and hit his foe, but Senryu flew around all the blasts, easily avoiding them all. Senryu then flew under the clouds, across an ocean hoping for Malcor to follow him before seeing the giant flying reptile indeed follow him before taking off into the skies once more.

He continued to ascend past the clouds, the rain and the lightning clashing around him as he flew higher before finally reaching above the clouds to see the clear night sky, the full moon brightening the area above him. The clouds seemed to part and tear as Malcor appeared, the two blasting each other with fire while Senryu pelted Malcor with balls of fire, lightning, ice and earth (in the form of molten boulders).

"Malcor… this ends now!" Senryu shouted as he dived down from above as Malcor followed him, try to blast Senryu, who dodged every blast as they dived back through the fury of the storm. As soon as the ocean was in view, Malcor decided that enough was enough and stretched his neck out before grabbing Senryu by the tail with his mouth and tossing him upward, causing him to fall right into Malcor's gaping maw.

However, before Malcor could chow down, Senryu struggled, pushing against Malcor's jaws to push it open and break free. Suddenly, lightning struck Senryu's spines, causing him to give off the blue glow again before Malcor inhaled again, causing his yellowy red glow to appear right in front of Senryu.

"That's it. ...Now!" Senryu shouted before powering up an electrically charged fire blast and then firing the wave right down Malcor's throat, causing the yellow glow to be pushed back and for Malcor to roar in excruciating agony.

As Malcor's pain increased, Senryu continued to fire off the wave of electrical fire down the giant's throat, causing Malcor to glow red and yellow until he finally exploded into a big ball of fire and dragon guts, with Senryu plummeting to the ocean below. As soon as he hit the water, the debris from what was left of Malcor plopped after him like boulders off a cliff, pushing him deeper and deeper into the ocean.

* * *

The next day, the sun rose on the New York shoreline, the morning light showing Tai, in human form, exhausted, drenched, and just all around tired, crawled out of the water onto the sand of the beach before collapsing on his back, panting.

"...Ya… Yatta ze… (...I… I did it…)" Tai panted as he tried to recover from his epic, yet draining, battle with the dragon that gave Draco hell for millions of years, "With Malcor gone… you can finally be free of that curse, Draco… right?"

Then, a blue glowing ethereal version of Draco appeared above Tai, giving a smile at him.

' _Thank you, Taiki. I am eternally indebted to you. And you should be thankful too… for I'm not the only one that is free.'_ Draco informed, Tai smiling as he chuckled in response.

"Yeah… obviously from your wrath, but also… from my own inner demons and fears that stemmed from Tou-san's death. *sighing pant* ...Thank you, Draco. It is pleasing to know that I no longer have anything to fear with you in my body."

 _'Unfortunately, thanks to you freeing me, I cannot leave your body or this realm until you pass on.'_

"...*chuckle* I don't care. We agreed we'd work together as Senryu… and I'm not going back on that promise," Tai weakly stated with a smile, managing to sit up, "If you still want to spread peace across the world in one way or another… then I'm the best host that you got."

Draco was just awed by Tai's acceptance of him before he smiled, hovering down to him.

 _'In that case… once you're all rested, let's go save the world and its people_... _Partner,'_ Draco said as his ethereal state phased into and merged with Tai's body before the latter managed to slowly stand up and look off into the rising sun with a triumphant smile.

"...Today's a new day… and nothing will change that." Tai stated to himself before…

"That was quite the display there," he heard a voice point out before turning to see an old man with balding white hair, a mustache, a pair of glasses, and was wearing a white button up shirt with a beige jacket above it, matching pants and brown shoes, "I have never seen anything quite like that."

"Uh… thanks."

"Oh, where are my matters, do you need any help?"

"...Well... I guess I could use a new set of clothes," Tai admitted.

* * *

Later, Tai walked through the city, wearing his trademark black leather trench coat and white fedora hat, but now wore a black t-shirt with a three fingered claw scratching design in red, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"I wonder if I can find Bruce and Iron Fist here. I wanna tell them that it's over," Tai pondered as he walked before...

"They're out doing other business, Dragon-Boy," he heard a voice answer before he turned to see a man with short brown hair, wearing sunglasses, a purple t-shirt, black jeans with boots, "But… anything you wanna say to them, you can say to me."

"Who are you?" Tai asked, confused and suspicious.

"The name's Barton; Clint Barton. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.," the man, Clint, answered, "Don't worry, any information we have on you remains classified within its most trusted agents, including me."

"So... why are you even here talking to me?" Tai asked.

"...Because my employer is working on a little project and is gathering youths with talents like yours for a project he has in store. You came in highly recommended by Dr. Banner," Clint told him as he handed a yellow folder, which Tai took, opened and examined the contents within said folder with intrigued eyes.

"Hmm… interesting."

"Does that mean you're in?"

"...If this means I can protect people while possibly meet others who have the same goals... then yes," Tai answered before extending his hand out, which Clint took into his own and they shook hands, "So… when do we start?"

"Once we've recruited enough members, and in a few months time, we will begin," Clint answered as they let go, "Welcome to the Young Avengers."

* * *

 **TB/KKD: ALL OF OUR FAN LOVE!**

 ***crowd applauds in the background***

 **KKD: Yes, Senryu ended triumphantly, and it'll lead us to into our next BIG project for TB.**

 **TB: We are almost towards that big project, but we will get there soon. Don't worry, I know the anticipation is just killing you, us included.**

 **KKD: Quite literally. *points to a pile of dead bodies that were all of me/himself***

 **TB: But enough about literal metaphors, how do you think your character's story turned out?**

 **KKD: Much better than I would've thought. Looking back, his story would've been like Hulk mixed with Spidey, but then we got the aspect of the 80s noble hero in there, and it helped balance things out in just the right way. Now I'm no 80s kid (far from it as I was born in the early 90s, but grew up late that same decade and in the early 2000s), but it doesn't mean I can't appreciate those days more after what crap fests we get.**

 **TB: Now, don't get us wrong, there are still shows that can intrigue, interest and amaze us today, but most of them never hit that mark that made them as appealing as the shows before them. Back on the topic of the story, I think it turned out very well with ideas we threw in left and right to make it less solemn and more of a well balanced, dramatic, and action packed superhero story.**

 **KKD: Indeed. And I'll say, that battle… Oh the battle with Malcor… I can easily say that's my favorite scene of the whole story, right behind Senryu's origin and Draco allowing Tai to use his powers as Senryu. Seriously, if anyone turns these stories into a video game, then Malcor would be prime Boss Battle material.**

 **TB: The battle with Malcor was also, hands down, no contest, my favorite part in the whole story. As well as the ending with the Stan Lee cameo.**

 **KKD: Honestly, we nearly forgot it until the end there, but it's cool.**

 **TB: And on the topic of what you said, turning these stories into a video game. Not video game… but what about, original video animations, or OVAs for short?**

 **KKD: *faints with a smile.***

 **TB: I'll take that as a yes. And readers, I'm not lying, I'm considering getting these Marvel stories adapted into OVAs directly from Japanese animators and dubbed by Marvel Entertainment with an excellent list of top notch voice actors and actresses. Now I know that the road ahead to get to such a goal is gonna be difficult, but I will appreciate any support given from reviewers, fans, and even my co-writers. What do you say to that, KKD?**

 **KKD: *Holds up sign saying 'Cool by me.'***

 **TB: Alright, time to move on to more Marvel! I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: *holds sign saying '...And the Crossover King, KKD…'***

 **TB: And after a story that's as awesome as this…**

 **KKD: *holds sign saying 'We proudly say…' Before shooting up to his feet***

 **TB/KKD: EXCELSIOR!**


End file.
